


Soft Breathing

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reading, Red Romance, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Soft breathing announced one thing to him. She was fast asleep. </i>
</p><p>JadeKat drabble prompt by kentuckyfriedbooks on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Breathing

He stopped reading aloud about an hour ago. That was around the time Jade had slumped over onto his shoulder, long hair cascading nearly to the floor. Soft breathing announced one thing to him. She was fast asleep. 

The book slipped out of his grasp, landing with a soft clatter on the floor. Karkat let out a low groan. Was his choice of literature _really_ that boring? It was lucky he had got her to sit still for as long as he did anyway.

Jade mumbled a little in her sleep. God she was beautiful. The troll's heart contracted with a sudden wave of pity. He was so red for her, he could not even handle the way she was sometimes. Apparently though,she did not have his appreciation for the highest of literature. And by that,he means troll romance novels.  
Karkat shifted a bit,careful not to wake her. Sleepily she shifted ,reaching out to grab his hand. Her palms are rough and tough with callouses, and her nails are bitten to the quick , but he loves this. His hand in her's. It was the one thing he loved more than kissing her. 

With a soft noise,Jade sat up, hair covering one side of her face and her glasses askew. "Karkat,"she breathed, blinking at him. He smiled,winding a gentle hand around her waist. She scooted closer to lean her forehead on his. Up this close he could see the slight imperfections in her dark skin and the flecks of gold in her eyes.

With out a word, for one not needing any, he cupped her face in his hand. Placing soft kisses on her eyelids, the troll felt a tide ebb inside him. For once he was glad the SGRUB happened and he was glad he had met Jade Harley.


End file.
